THE MOON SHINES ON!
by Lucy392
Summary: When thirteen year old Alli Johnson, goes through many challenging adventures trying to save her dad, she finds out the shocking truth of who her parents really are.
1. Kidnapping Chichen-Headed Laidies

My name is Alli Johnson, I am thirteen years old, and I live on the eastern side of New York City. I'm an only child, but my mom ran away when I was two years old. My dad is quite handsome, he has dark tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair, he's approximately six foot one. He also works at a family business. He is kind hearted and loves to travel. He and I live in a three story mansion, that is on sixty acres of land. Behind the mansion there's woods full of animals, and there's a creek full of fish. In the summer my dad and I would fish in the creek , and when we caught something we would eat it for super, but if we didn't catch anything we would have fun anyway, then in the fall we would hunt for deer or something like that depending on what we wanted to eat. The mansion and the land were passed down generation to generation, so when my grandfather died he passed it down to my dad, and when my dad dies or something like that, the mansion, and the land would be passed down to me though I'd rather not live in the mansion, because by the time I get to the living room to my bedroom I'm already sweating from my head to my toes. Except for the part of my being rich, I'm a normal kid. until the strangeness started. (Come to think of it it's not me who's rich it's actually my dad, anyway back to the story.)

We were having a normal day or so we thought or maybe it was just me, anyway ( Boy I get of track a lot). ( This is the quick version of the story because if it wasn't we would be in trouble.) The day started like this I got up, got dressed for school, then I did my daily workout routine by going to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I went to school and did all six of my classes, came home from school, did my second class of PE by going upstairs to do my homework. Once I was done I went downstairs, and helped dad cook dinner. When the food was cooked dad and I put it on paper plates, and went to the living room, and put on a TV show sat down and ate our food. Once the show was done and we had finished eating, we went upstairs put on our pj's, and went to bed.(Okay now it's time to slow the story down a bit because it's just about to get interesting.) Around two in the morning there was a bunch of noise in the backyard. I got out of bed to see what it was. When I got to the top of the first flight of stairs I saw these three bird like creatures but they weren't birds and they didn't have feathers anyway. Their wings were leathery bat like wings, and their head was bald. One of them turned their head around and looked at me its face was so ugly I almost screamed. Its face and skin was shrivelled and leathery, and its eyes were glowing red, its mouth was full of yellow fangs, These monsters were flying around something so I looked closer and I realized that they were all flying around my dad and scratching him with their claws, and beating him with their whips. My eyes started tearing I was so choked up that I could barely breathe. I started running while screaming at the top of my lungs which wasn't that loud to tell you the truth. When they heard me they grabbed my dad, and started flying out the door as they were flying through the door my dad yelled "go to camp half blood" then was forced out the door by the monster holding him. The other two following right behind. A few seconds after they all flew out I reached the door but I was too late, my dad had disappeared.

I had stayed up all night thinking about what happened and what dad had said. He said to go to "Camp Half Blood". What in the world is camp half blood? I decided that I would try to find this camp half blood then I would find my dad. And I would start in the morning.

I went to dad's study and looked up on his computer, camp half blood. It didn't have a lot of information but it did say the general area where it was "on long island sound" which was about two miles away. When I was done in the study I went to my room. Once I got there I got my backpack and put some my clothes like jeans, shorts, t-shirts, some socks, and underwear neatly in it, then I went down stairs and put some protein bars and some chips in my backpack along with some water bottles. When I was done I went back to my room and got some better clothes on, a jacket, and hiking boots. When I looked at my watch it was six forty-five in the morning so I ran down stairs, and just when I was about to open the door the doorbell rang, so I looked through the peephole and what I saw was nothing at first, then it lifted up its head and I saw a bunch of coral snakes, I jumped back real quick then I realized that those weren't just snakes they were on top of this lady's head but they were attached to her head, the lady's eyes were red, and she had tusks, and claws. Then another lady stuck her head up and she looked just about the same as the other one, the only difference was that she had green vipers for her hair instead. I walked to the stairs and said "coming" and grabbed my staff\stick (my dad and I would practice fighting with sticks a lot) then I went to the front door to see if they were there. At first I didn't see them but again one of them popped it's head up, and tried to look through the peephole. The other one tried to push the other one out of the way, but didn't succeed. I went back to the stairs and said "Be there in a minute". Then I ran to the back door, and opened it. When it was open I heard snake hissing getting closer, so I started running as fast as I could to the woods. When I got into the woods I slowed down a little so I wouldn't trip over any fallen down trees, or brush. When the sun started rising I crossed the creek, so I stopped and got a sip of water. Once I was done I started to walk, so I took my backpack off, and took out a energy bar then I closed it back up, and put it on my back. When I was finished with that I unwrapped my energy bar and then ate it quite fast I've got to admit it made me look like a pig. I guess I had been walking a while because before I knew it it was already getting dark, so I set up camp and laid down to sleep a little.

I dreamt about this summer camp with the sweet scent of strawberries in the air. I saw a bunch of kids climbing a wall with lava at the bottom and on parts of the wall itself, so if they fell they would get burned really bad or to DEATH. Then my dream moved on to these cabins with a bunch of kids walking around playing practical jokes on people, some were cleaning and other stuff like that. They were wearing orange t-shirts that said camp half blood, but the cabins were no regular old cabins, they all were different colors and styles here's one for you it was red with barbed wire in different places the door was open so I could see a group of burly kids that no one would like to hang out with. Then there was another one that had flowers and plants and stuff like that on the roof and by the door , and there were people watering the plants. My dream showed me a bunch of other stuff like that but I'm not going to tell you all of them so after I saw the cabins and stuff like that my dream moved on to a fighting arena where some kids were practicing their fighting. Some had axes some swords, and some daggers. There was a guy and a girl fighting sword against axe then, there was a guy fighting a guy, dagger against sword, the last people that were fighting was girl on girl, one girl had an axe the other had a dagger. In the first fight the guy disarmed the girl so she kicked his sword out of his hand, so that it would be an even fight. Then in the guy on guy fight the guy with the dagger was winning he had done a few moves and with a twist of his wrist he had disarmed the guy and had gotten the point of his dagger against his opponent's throat and won. Then on the girl on girl fight it was pretty much a tie the whole time until a girl did this fancy trick that had disarmed her opponent and had her on the ground with her blade against her neck. That's when I woke up to leaves rustling. I grabbed my staff and looked around but all I saw was a squirrel. So I stood up and put the things I didn't need in my backpack, and started hiking towards this camp half blood. A few minutes later I heard the leaves rustle again, but when I looked around I saw nothing except trees. I was thinking that I was paranoid since a lot of strange things have happened to me the past couple of days when a man stepped in front of me. Well at first glance he might appear to be a man, but when you look from his waist down he looked like a goat. His feet were hooves, and his legs were hairy. Then on his head there was a set of horns. "What now!" I demanded, I know I should have run but I was too tired to think straight and I had just a few weird things happen to me in the past few days so I didn't.

"Are you Alli Johnson" he said while panting really hard which made me almost laugh.

"Maybe, why?" I said

He answered and said "Cause, if so I need to bring you to camp half blood"

"So if I were Alli Johnson, you would bring me to camp half blood, without trying to kill me."

"You speak correctly." He answered.

"And why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because it is my job to bring demigods to camp half blood" he said.

"Demigods?" I questioned.

"Demigods are half human and half god." he clarified this like he said it a thousand times.

"So if I'm half god then what are you?" I asked.

"I am a satyr. Now that you are finished asking your questions can you please answer mine, are you Alli Johnson?" He said not letting me answer.

"Sure." I said.

"It's a yes or no question, are we clear." He said.

"Yes to the first question, and yes to the second." I answered.

"Ok then let's go." he said.

"Is it ok if I ask one more question?" I asked.

"Why not." He said with a little edge in his voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Larson green." He answered. After he said his name we walked in silence for a while. I heard a hissing sound, but I thought that I was just paranoid until I looked over at Larson he was trembling from his head to his hooves (Ha, that's funny). That's when we saw the monster I had seen earlier at my house.

"RUN!" we both yelled in unison (But not so loud where the monsters could here us. Which wasn't so loud). My heart started to race as Larson and I ran through the woods, narrowly missing the trees. The hissing was getting closer and I was having a hard time keeping up with Larson, but I did my best. At one point I must have not seen a fallen down tree because instead of jumping over it I tripped, and heard a pop in my ankle, and pain flared in my foot, but I had to get up because if I didn't I would get caught by the monster. So I got up and, and ran/hopped. The monsters kept gaining on us, and I was a couple of feet behind Larson when we "ran" out of the woods into a clearing, and a few yards in front of us was a hill with more woods (ugh). But we didn't dare stop running to look around or anything. When we got to the top of the hill I felt my jaw hit the ground because it looked just like camp half blood in my dream. The next thing I knew, Larson was saying " Welcome to Camp Half Blood".

* * *

 ** **Keep reading if you want to hear what happens when Alli**** ** **is introduced at camp half blood.****

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


	2. My name is Alli not Annie

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

 **We had arrived at Camp Half Blood, but we were only on the top of the hill when we needed to be at the bottom. Larson started to say "We need to get past the pine tree in order for the gorgons to not catch us." He said with a little alarm in his voice because we were about ten yards away from the tree and they were gaining on us fast. I was about to ask what gorgons were when we saw them running towards us so I decide that those were the gorgons. One was saying "Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach." while holding out a silver tray. I would have laughed if it wasn't under the circumstances, so I didn't.**

"No thanks I ate this morning." I said. I hoped they would stop chasing us when I said that, but they kept running anyway, which meant we had to run too (Yay. Hear the enthusiasm in my voice). We were ten yards away from the tree, then five yards, the gorgons right behind us. The tree got closer but the gorgons did too (which wasn't very good. I mean the tree part was good but the rest not so much). When we were about three yards away from the pine tree the gorgon that had the silver tray threw it at us. I thought it was going to miss us and hit the ground, but it hit my hurt ankle instead. It was bad enough that I could barely run, but that was too much for my ankle to handle, I collapsed (again). Larson saw me on the ground and turned around to help me up. When I got up with Larson's help we started to "run" but really I hopped and Larson did his own little thing (because I kept tripping him on accident), but the gorgons were practically on top of us, and we still were a few feet away from the pine tree when a gorgon jumped on my back. when it had hit my back I yelped because it put more pressure on my foot and knocked me down. The snakes were inches from my face and they were the poisonous kind which didn't make it any better. Then I remembered that I still had my staff in my hand and I whacked the gorgon right between its eyes until it fell off of me. At the same time Larson was playing some kind of instrument and vines were slowly climbing up the gorgons body (weird). When the gorgon was completely covered, Larson stopped playing his instrument and we started to run. The other gorgon had stopped to help the other monster out of it's cocoon. With him doing that it bought us enough time to get across the border and a few seconds later we did. When I looked around I saw two things: the gorgons, and Camp Half Blood. The gorgon that was not trapped had gotten the other one out of the cocoon and they started running towards us, so we took a couple of steps back, but when they reached the tree they crashed into... nothing! They Immediately flew backwards . Then the second thing I saw was Camp Half Blood it was very interesting there were kids sword fighting in what I guessed looked like a fighting arena, it was basically like the dream I had the other night. everything looked exactly like it was in my dream. I know it sounds a little crazy, but it's true. The only thing that was not in my dream was the sky blue house at the bottom of the hill. There were two guys sitting on the porch playing some sort of game. Several times I heard them yelling at each other about who won and stuff like that. When I looked back at the gorgons I wasn't worried about them anymore since they proved that they couldn't get through the barrier. So we headed down the hill.

When we had gotten to the bottom of the hill we walked up to the big blue hose that the two men were playing cards on. One of the men was in a wheelchair and the other was yelling at him but when the guy in the wheelchair saw us he smiled and gestured for us to come over. He looked friendly enough so I did. "Ah, Larson I see you have brought us a young demigod. What is your name child?" The man in the wheelchair said while smiling.

I was a little hesitant to answer but I did "My name is Alli Johnson." I stated

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Alli Johnson! Would you like a tour around the camp?" The man asked

"Uh thanks, and sure I would love to." I said.

"Okay then. Larson would you like to show Alli around?" He asked

"Sure." Larson said

"Okay. Why don't you start over by the volleyball court and move on from there." The guy in the wheelchair said.

"Okay Chiron." Larson said

Once we had left the house we started walking to the volleyball court. "Larson what's that man's name? The one in the wheelchair I mean." I asked

"His name is Chiron."

"Like the one in Greek mythology?" I asked

"Not like, he is."

"Wait wasn't the one in Greek Mythology a Centaur?"

"Yes."he said

"So if he's a Centaur then how is he in a wheelchair, and able to fit?" I asked

"The wheelchair is magical. It enables him to appear human even though he is not." Larson clarified.

"Oh." I said. Once we to the volleyball court there were people already playing so we got to watch a little bit of the game. When we got tired of watching the game we moved on to the arts and crafts. We went inside and looked at the painting and crafts. When I saw the paintings my mouth literally hit the floor that's how good everything was. Every little detail was in everything the sculptures the paintings, and everything else, it was amazing! The next part of camp we went to was the climbing wall. Basically what it is is a wall with rocks attached to it for you to climb on, and at the bottom and on the wall itself is lava so basically like it was in my dream. Okay so the next place at camp that we went to was the Amphitheater. In the middle is a fire pit and on one side are the stands and on the other side is woods. Once I was finished looking at the Amphitheater we walked to the cabins (notice I said "once I was finished..." Larson he said he has seen it so many times that he was done looking at it long before I was done). I would say there's about twenty cabins odd numbers on the left evens on the right. Cabin number one is Zeus's cabin when we walked by was open but no one was in there but there was some clothes and stuff in there. Cabin number two is Hera's cabin there was no sign of anyone ever living in there. When I asked Larson why everything was so unkempt and why no-one was in there he said "Hera is the goddess of marriage and she is the wife of Zeus so therefore she only has children with Zeus". Cabin three is Poseidon's cabin the door was closed but the lights were on so I guessed someone was in there. Then there's cabin four, Demeter's cabin. It has plants all around it and the kids were watering them (was it just me or were those plants growing faster than they should). Cabin five is Ares cabin there was a barbed wire perimeter all the way around the cabin. The walls were blood stained red and there was Blaring rock music playing loud enough that it could bust the ear drums right out of your ears (it gave me a headache instead). Cabin six is Athena's cabin they're a bunch of brainiacs but very likable when their not trying to correct you on everything. Cabin seven, Apollo's cabin is the color of the sun. I looked inside the cabin there were a bunch of bows and arrows and some kids playing instruments. Then there was cabin eight Artemis's cabin I asked Larson why there were no kids inside or anything inside except the bunks and he said "When she was young she swore that she would always be a maiden and never have kids."

"Oh." I said (it didn't look as unkempt as Hera's though. After that we moved to the next cabin which was cabin nine Hephaestus cabin. The Hephaestus cabin has a bunch of burly looking kids that hang out around the forges all the time. They are extremely good at making swords, daggers, axes, spears and more stuff like that (I don't know how they can bear the heat). The next cabin is the Aphrodite cabin which is number ten when I peeked inside the walls were all pink (I don't know how they could be around that much pink). Cabin eleven is Hermes cabin his kids are thief's so if you ever walk by that cabin with anything valuable in your pockets make sure you keep your hands close by your sides. Then the last of the Twelve Olympian gods, Dionysus's cabin. When I looked in the cabin I saw one unmade beds with a whole bunch of stuff piled on it like the kid was trying to make as much mess as he or she could, just to have to clean it up later . But that's all the cabins I'm going to list because there's a whole bunch more. Once we finished looking at the cabins we moved to the next closest thing, the arena. When we got to the Arena practically no one was in it except a huge dog. "What's that." I asked.

"Oh she is Mrs. O'Leary, Percy Jackson's hellhound." Larson answered.

"Oh. Wait you said a hellhound?" I asked, a little wary.

"Yes she is a hellhound." he answered.

"Is she friendly?"

"Yes. Do you want to move on or watch her sleep?" Larson asked.

"Um let's move on." I answered. The next place we went to was the Armory. When I looked through the door and my mouth dropped open from how many weapons there were. I've never seen so much daggers, swords, spears, bows and arrows before. Larson said, "You'll be able to pick out any weapon you want... once you figure out which one you're best at using."

"Does it always have to be the one you're best at using or can you pick out any." I asked.

"I guess you can pick any kind of weapon you want but you would want to be good at using it because if you aren't then you'll die." Larson stated.

"Oh, then I guess I'll wait till I pick out my weapon." I said.

"Okay then do you want to move on or find a weapon you like?" Larson asked. When I was about to answer I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye so I looked in that direction, and saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows (the bow wasn't full of arrows though).

"Who owns that bow, and the quiver full of arrows?" I asked.

"No one right now." Larson said "Why do you want it?"

"Maybe. But I was just wondering." I answered

"Are you sure because we can come back."

"Yeah I'm positive."

"Okay how about we move on then." Larson said

"Okay I would love to." I said. When we moved on I realized I was smelling strawberry's the whole time that I was here but didn't realize it until now.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"To the stables." Larson said.

"What are in the stables?" I questioned him with another one of my pestering questions where its kind of obvious on the answer but he smiled, and didn't even seem annoyed.

Larson answered "Pegasus."

"You mean like horses with wings?"

"Yeah and you'll learn how to ride them." Larson said.

"Oh." I said but I was a little uncertain if this was the best summer camp that I could go to. The next place we went to was the forges I didn't like it so much because it was so hot (it felt like it was a thousand degrees in there) so we left. We were basically next to the strawberry field so we walked through a few rows and ate a few juicy strawberries (they were delicious). When we finished eating some strawberries we started walking to the cabins for Larson to show me what cabin I would stay in until I get claimed. When we got to the cabins Larson told me that I would be in the Hermes cabin until I get claimed (when he said that I held my pockets tight) so he brought me to cabin eleven and introduced me to some of the people like the Head Counselor, and his brother. "Hey Connor meet Alli Johnson. She's a new camper just got here today." Larson said. The kid that I'm guessing is Connor saw me his mouth sort've dropped open but just a little bit where it wasn't that noticeable but I still noticed.

"Hi Alli, I'm Connor the Head Counselor of cabin eleven." Connor said introducing himself.

"Hi." I said

"Connor how about you introduce Alli to some other people in cabin eleven. I would but I have to meet Chiron." Larson said.

"Sure I'd love to but I'll only introduce her to my brother if that's okay." Connor replied.

"Yeah that's fine. Oh, and thanks." Larson said that and left.

"Travis, my brother he's about to leave for college so he's put me in charge while he's gone so technically I'm not the head counselor yet but I will be. I'll go get him real quick to introduce you." After that, he left to go find his brother. When he got back his brother was right behind him at least that's who I guessed it was.

"Alli this is my brother Travis. Travis this is Alli Johnson." Connor said.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said

"Nice to meet you too. Uh I won't be able to talk long because I still have to pack some of my things for college." Travis said.

"Oh that's okay." I said.

"Nice to meet you, and I wish we could talk more but duty calls." With that he left.

"Uh Connor where do I put my things?"

"Look for a bed that's not being used and that's where you can stay until your claimed, unless you are a child of Hermes." He answered.

"I can't be a child of Hermes." I said.

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Because I already have a dad and I'm not adopted." I said

"Ok that makes sense."

"Thanks Connor." I said. When I was finished talking with Connor I went to find a bed. The bed I found was painted black with a few spots where paint got peeled off and it was in between two girls. They both had the same look in their eyes as Connor and Travis so I guessed there parent was Hermes.

"So, what's your name?" The girl on the right asked.

"Alli Johnson." I answered.

"Do you know who you parent is." The girl on the left asked.

"No. You." I said

"Yeah we both do." The girl on the left said.

"So that would mean your dad is Hermes?" I asked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"So what are your names?"

"Haley Anderson." The girl on the right side said.

"And my name is Amy Anderson." The girl on the left answered. I should have figured that the were sisters since they look so much alike.

"You two are sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both said that like it was the worst thing in the world.

"May I ask how long ya'll have been here."

"Not long we got here around two months ago." They said that in perfect harmony that my mouth dropped open.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" They both asked.

"Say the same words at the same time without looking at each other. It's like you're reading each other's minds." I replied. But they looked mystified so I didn't explain anymore. That's when a horn blew (it sounded like a conch horn) and everybody started lining up in a single file line. I asked one of the girls what it was for and she said it's time to eat. I didn't realized how late it had gotten or how hungry I had gotten. But when they said that I sure was grateful that it was time to eat.

Once we got to the Dining Pavilion we went and stood in line, and waited to get our food. Several times I saw kids putting a good portion of their food in the fire so I asked Haley and Amy why they were doing that. They said "Its a burnt offering to the gods."

"So everyone does it?" I asked

"Yeah. Once we get there we can show you how to do it."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. The food they were serving was steak, potatoes, and lima beans. Once we got to the fire Amy and Haley showed me how to give the gods a burnt offering. Once they were done showing me they went to the table. I put half of my steak, half of my potato, and half of my lima beans in the fire. Then went to the table and started eating my food. I looked over at Amy and saw that she had eaten all of her food except for her lima beans and was scattering them all around her plate. "Uh Amy why are you scattering your lima beans all over your plate?" I questioned.

"I don't like lima beans their all mushy and disgusting so I scatter them around my plate to make it look like I eat most of them when I don't eat any at all." She said.

"Well would you like me to eat them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said.

"No, thank you!" I said as I was scrapping the beans on my plate. Just when I was swallowing my first bite the guy who was playing cards with Chiron, stood up on a little platform and said a bunch of announcements like Capture the Flag would be on Friday and Chariot Riding would be on Monday and said some other things like that. After he finished with that type of announcements he said in a bored voice "We have another new camper she just arrived today give a hand to Annie Jackson." When he said Annie Jackson everybody gasped and started saying "I didn't know Percy had a sister." except for the people that had met me earlier. The guy who introduced me started clapping the palm of his hands mockingly, then Chiron walked up next to the guy who said I was Annie Jackson, and said "Mr.D means her name is Alli Johnson."

"Yes, yes, anyway stand up Annie Jackson!" The guy that Chiron called Mr.D demanded. So I stood up. There were a few people murmuring things when they saw me, when they did that I sat back down a second or two later.

After we ate dinner all of the campers headed back to the cabins except for the Apollo's cabin (They had KP duty). Once we got to the Hermes cabin we started to "pick up" but really only a few campers actually picked up the others laid on their beds and stared at the ceiling. When the time hit Ten the lights went out and we went to bed.


	3. Why are there always deadlines?

**YAY! This is my third chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Lucy392**

* * *

 **I saw a dark room or cave and then I saw my dad laying on the floor, unconscious, barely even breathing. He had cuts all over his body and his clothes were all torn. His clothes at least what was left of his clothes, were drenched in blood. Some of the cuts were deep and bruised all around them. I was fighting back the tears but some trickled down my face anyway. That's when a man walked in the room and started shaking my dad. My dad woke up, and clutched his side then shouted for the man to stop shaking him. My dad had tears in his eyes and was in pain from all of his cuts. When the man stopped shaking my dad I could tell he was relieved. The man's voice was distant but I could make out some of the words "Do you know what you have done... you messed up the... and you need to fix it... I brought you here... you need to kill... by the spring equinox." my dad started talking, but I couldn't make his words out, but he was nodding his head. Questions were swarming through my head like What did my dad do? He messed what up? Who's the strange man? Why does my dad need to kill someone? Who's my dad supposed to kill? I must have said something out loud because the man looked up at me and smiled while reaching his hand out to grab me.**

I woke up drenched in sweat and I had tears rolling down my face. I was telling myself it was just a dream but something about it was different somehow. I was wiping the tears off of my face when Connor walked up to me and told me that it was almost time to head down to the pavilion. When he was finished he started to walk away but for some reason he turned around and asked me if I was okay. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"Oh I was just wondering." he said that and left. I told myself not to think about my dream at least not until I was alone and could reason with myself. When I finished ordering myself to not think about my dream I turned around to make up my bed. Once I was finished making up my bed, I turned around to get in line to go to the pavilion, and almost jumped right out of my skin, Haley was inches from my face with a big grin saying "morning". When I jumped I also sort of screamed so everybody looked in my direction (talk about embarrassing), my face turned bright red so Haley and Amy started laughing at me. I walked right past them and got in line ignoring the staring faces and people chuckling at me.

Once I got in line to get my food, I saw that they were serving "biscuits and gravy" and almost did the happy dance (that would be another embarrassing event) I'm so glad I caught myself. I couldn't shake the feeling that people were watching me but when I turned around and looked no one was watching so I turned back around. I went and sat with Haley and Amy and ate my food and minding my own business when I heard someone say "I don't understand, we had a deal. I mean she's way past twelve and still hasn't been claimed."

then another person responded " It's okay Percy they probably forgot, again. But lets not jump to conclusions, yet."

"Your right Annabeth, but I'm going to have a word with them if they don't claim her soon because they'd be breaking the deal if they don't."

"Okay Percy. How about after we eat, we go and talk to her, maybe ask her a few questions about her family or something. Make her feel welcome."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Usually I'm not an eavesdropper but I thought they were talking about me so I listened to their conversation. I know it's rude but I don't like people talking behind my back. Haley snapped me back to my senses by shaking my until I thought my head would fall off. Apparently she was talking to me for a while and realized that I wasn't listening when she asked me a question so she started shaking me. I said sorry but she was still frustrated with me, so I finally quit trying to get her to be not mad at me. Once we ate all of the cabins went back to their cabins except for the ones that had KP duty. I laid down on my bed and thought about my life and how it came to this... my dad kidnapped by monsters and now is being held in some sort of prison and is injured by who knows what apparently I'm some demigod and my mom didn't just run away but she is actually a "god" so she could have prevented all of this but no... she has to make my life miserable and difficult. I can say one thing, I am not thankful to her and never will be, she made my life worthless, unbearable, and painful all in one. Maybe one day I will forgive her but for now how can I? Finally I went to Haley and apologized to her and then asked her what she felt like when she learned that she was a demigod and she said "I was angry with Hermes because how could he abandon me and Amy I mean it's not like we're nothing! Our mom tried to reason with us but we made it practically impossible for her to get through to us and finally quit and so she didn't mention it again."

"Really? Do you feel different about him now?" I asked

"No not really, but I do understand a little bit" she replied

"So it's normal for a new comer to feel that way?" I questioned

"I think so, as long as you remember that you can't take it to far because they can turn you into a bug or something like that." she stated

"Thanks for your input Haley, it was a great help!" I said that and smiled at her, feeling a little angry with the gods wishing all of this was just a dream... but... it wasn't, so I just have to suck it up and move on. My dad always said to me " Alli, you can't change who you are but you can choose your attitude about it. You may not be successful in life but you can have a great impact on those around you if you set your mind to it, I know you might not want to hear this right now but it's what you need because you are more important than you may think." he was right though... I didn't want to hear it... at the time, but now I would pay anything to hear his little "motivational" speech again. I am a demigod and I can't change that, like my dad said " I can't change who I am" so I have to move on and accept who I am and what I am like all the other demigods at camp half blood. At this moment I was interrupted by Connor who said that someone wanted to talk to me but he didn't say who so I just followed him and he led me to that girl and boy that were talking about me at breakfast. When I saw them I wasn't surprised about who it was that wanted to talk to me so I walked over to them and smiled. The guy said " Are you Alli Johnson?" when he said Johnson he kind of smirked like my last name was funny I didn't get why he thought it was so funny since its one of the most common last names in America.

"Yeah" I said "And you are?"

the guy answered saying "I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth or who I assumed was Annabeth since Percy gestured to her unless he was pointing to an invisible demigod next to her said "We were wanting to see if you wanted to look around or meet some of the people."

" Um, sure that would be great." I answered.

" Okay then, let's get started." They both said.

I found out that Annabeth and I had a lot in common like we both like daggers to fight with, we both enjoy planning strategic things, and we both use our brains and strategy for like... everything. Percy and I had a few things in common on a couple of things we did for training like kill first ask questions later which is not the best strategy if you know what I mean, we like to eat and drink... not all the same kinds of food but we still have the eating part in common other than that we don't have much more in common that we figured out in that one day. Annabeth and Percy were dating they said that they started dating after the war with Kronos their both sweet together and have been through many things together that not even Hercules can claim that he has done, such as fall into Tartarus and survive and Hercules can't even breath under water (He's so overrated) so I kinda find it funny that there's stories about Hercules but not Percy. Percy Jackson is well known at camp half blood for his many "adventures" and Annabeth has been here ever since she was seven so she is even more known. I decided that I liked these two demigods after the first hour because they were genuine not like some of the other campers trying to make me feel welcome without telling me anything about themselves. They fought playfully with each other but they were fun and enjoyable to be around they told me some cool facts that could be of use if I ever fight with different kinds of monsters which is 99.9% more probable as a demigod so I absorbed it all in. Annabeth and Percy are people anyone would want to be friends with (Except maybe their enemies and Clarisse) scratch that they are people that anyone at camp half blood would want to be friends with or are already friends with. They are sweet and kind but they are "KNOW IT ALL'S" to which can get a little annoying at times but overall they are wonderful people.

When we were done walking around and talking with each other for the day I mentioned my dad to them and... his situation. They were pleased that I had told them but not happy about his situation. I left out the part where the man mentioned to him that he has to kill someone by the spring equinox because I needed to figure that out on my own. Annabeth and Percy said that they would tell Chiron and see if they could get a quest to rescue him as soon as possible. I was happy about their enthusiasm but for some reason I had the feeling that I needed to be the one to rescue my dad and find all of this out myself but I accepted their offer even knowing that it might not help.

* * *

 ** **I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does****

Lucy392


	4. Jealous, a little bit, maybe

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **I was in the Hermes cabin reading a book when Haley and Amy popped out from nowhere and scarred me half to death. Well you could expect that from them since they are children of Hermes.**

"Hey Alli what are you planning on doing today?"

"Um I don't really have anything planned right now." I informed them

"Great would you like to train with us?"

"That depends on what you plan on doing."

"Oh don't worry about us were just going to do what we...always do."

"And what would that be?"

"Aw you know stuff other people do around here... train."

"Who can argue with that? Okay, but let's do something like sword fighting or other things like that." When they asked me that I was a little wary of what they meant but they kept coming up with stuff to convince me otherwise. Haley and Amy said no to the sword fighting and a bunch of other ideas I came up with but we finally settled on the lake. Once we got to the lake we started to kayak. This was the first time I've ever been kayaking so I kept crashing into stuff like logs, Amy and Haley and other demigods who were kayaking. Whenever I would crash into the other demigods they would think I was trying to crash into them so they threw my in the water. By the time we were done I was soaked and my hair was covered in seaweed. Amy and Haley were laughing at me the whole time we were walking to the showers and when other campers saw me they would chuckle.

Once I got out of the showers I walked to the archery range. Luckily for me it was empty so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of any people. I got more arrows in the trees than in the actual target and when I hit the target it wasn't even in any of the circles that count, boy I was glad that no one was there. When I left the archery range I made a mental note that I need to work on my archery skill which was none. I decided to go to the cabin and read until dinner.

When I entered the room I saw a new kid unpacking her very few personal items on the bunk across from mine. I decided to go and welcome her to the camp but as I got closer I noticed how young she looked."Hi, I'm Alli Johnson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Kara Mathews." The other girl replied.

"So, I noticed that your new here. Would you like to eat with me when it's dinner time?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Oh and just for your information, I would not leave anything you don't want stolen where people can't reach it. Your living in a room with a bunch of thieves!" I pointed out.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." She said. I started to walk away but then she asked "Uh, Alli, do you actually believe in the greek gods?"

I turned around to answer "Um, yes, I do, but you have to decide for yourself, not other people for you." Kara smiled and seemed like she started to like it here. I walked to my bunk and started to read.

Dinner came faster than I knew it because it was like four hours till then and when I read it only felt like I read for an hour when the conch horn blew. I have decided that when you read time goes by much faster. I was a little unprepared to get in line since I was reading a book and thought I had three more hours to read but I hurried to get to a stopping spot and got in line which was already moving. It didn't take long to get to the dining pavilion which means we get to eat sooner! Once we got our food and sacrificed some to the gods we got to eat. Kara and I sat next to each other and talked." How old are you?" I asked.

" Oh, I'm nine." She answered. "What about you?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow! Your like four years older than me!"

"I guess so. What do you like to do?" I questioned

"Read, draw, and hang out with my friends." She answered.

"Those are always good things to do! In fact that's what I enjoy doing!"

"Really.?"

"Yeah. Hey would you like to train with me. I can teach you what I know (Which isn't very much) but it could help both of us to get better?"

"Sure! And you can introduce me to some campers and your friends."

"I can do that." Kara is a sweet kid but really sassy and will do almost anything to get what she wants. She has brown hair, gray eyes, mild tan skin, a scar on her forehead that is hardly noticeable, and she is skinny and tall for her age. Once all the campers were finished with their food Chiron went up and said the announcements. Then when he was done with that introduced our newest camper who arrived today.

"We have a camper who arrived today, let's give a hand to Kara Matthews!" He said that and everybody started clapping and searching for Kara.

"Kara, you're supposed to stand!" I said under my breath

"Oh!" She said while standing up. The clapping got immensely louder then subsided. While Kara was standing and people were still clapping for her, the symbol of Aphrodite appeared above her head.

"Ooh!" All the campers exclaimed. Kara figured out what they were "Oohing" about and tried to swipe it away but it was already fading away so she just sat down.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"That was the symbol of Aphrodite." I answered.

"Why did it appear above my head?"

"It means that she just claimed you."

"What?"

"Your going to need to pack up your belongings! Because your moving to the Aphrodite cabin." I told her. To tell you the truth I was a little upset because Kara was claimed the day she arrived, and I've been here three weeks and still haven't been claimed. The Hermes cabin walked back to our cabin and started picking up a little. Kara got her belongings together and her and I walked to the Aphrodite cabin.


	5. Nothing in common

When I walked Kara to her cabin the door was open. Kara's reaction was epic! The minute she saw the decor and colors the wall was painted she turned around and started walking the other direction. "Kara, wait!"

"I am NOT sleeping in THERE!" Which kind of cracked me up since after all she is a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Well you have to sleep somewhere, and you've already been claimed so you have to sleep in there" I said pointing inside the cabin.

"Well what about those crazy lovebird kids."

"You can just... ignore them!" I said cheerfully.

"They're hardly ignorable!" She said. "Since they'll be telling me what to do and planning all of my activities."

"Try it out for one day I'm sure you'll find someone in there you'll like!" I said to convince her to stay so I could go back to the Hermes cabin to sleep "And if you don't like it talk to Chiron!"

"Uhh, fine for this one night and tomorrow. Then I'm sure I'll go and consult Chiron with my issue." Kara said very "enthusiastically". Finally I can go to bed and sleep! But like always for a demigod, it can't go without a dream, ugh.

It's the same dream I had my first night here but with a little more information. It goes like this: there's a dark cave, my dad's on the floor has cuts and bruises all over him, he was unconscious, then the door knob started to rattle, it opened a man entered the room, and started kicking and shaking him. My dad woke up clearly in pain so he clutched his side and yelled for the man to stop. Next the man started speaking to my dad. This time though I caught a few other words that he said. "Do you know what you have done by taking her in? You messed up the possible ways... which means you need to fix it by killing her... I brought you here so you could hear... Again you need to kill the one you took in by the spring equinox." My dad nodded his head like he understood anything that man demanded him to do and started talking. Though I couldn't understand what he was saying I could give it a guess but I decided not because I didn't want false information in my head.

When I woke up it was already day which I could hardly believe because the dream was really short. I decided to get up and make my bed. Once I was done with that I walked around the cabin looking for Conner so I could ask him when we would line up to go to the pavilion to eat breakfast. I found him really fast because he crashed into me trying to go somewhere. "Oh, hey Conner didn't see you. I was wondering when we go to the dining pavilion to eat breakfast?"

"Uh, we already went." He informed me

"No, I was wondering when like in the time we head to the the pavilion?"

"Oh, around seven thirty."

"Thanks." I said half heartedly. Man I don't get to eat my breakfast, were my thoughts when he strolled away (Get it strolled, Stoll!) At least I caught myself from embarrassment again. I walked to the big house hoping to find Chiron but I only saw Seymore (he's a head of a leopard. Oh, also he's alive). I walked around camp searching for Chiron so I could tell him about my dream. I finally found him when I had searched everywhere (almost, except the woods) and was walking back to the big house in hopes that he would be there. Before I got there I saw him in the archery range teaching campers how to aim and fire a bow (I already looked there earlier so he must have got here after I looked). "Chiron!" I yelled to get his attention. He walked over. "I have new information from my dream." I said

"Lets go and… discuss this in the big house."

"Okay." We walked to the big house and went in Chiron's office.

"Now, tell me what new information you have!"

"Basically the same thing as before, except that I heard more of what the man said to my dad."

"Go on." He said encouragingly.

"He said…" I started "Do you know what you have done by taking her in? You messed up the possible ways… which means you need to fix it by killing her…I brought you here so you could hear… Again you need to kill the one you took in by the spring equinox."

"Interesting." He said

"What do you think it means?" I asked

"I'm not sure… yet. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." He said.

"Thanks Chiron!" I said that and left. I was passing the Aphrodite cabin and remembered that I was supposed to train with Kara which completely slipped my mind. I walked up to the cabin door and peeked in looking for Kara. There was a bunch of kids cleaning, putting makeup on, and decorating the walls with flowers. The only reason I found her was that she was the only one sitting on her bunk and reading, having none of they're nonsense. I asked a kid nearby if I could come in and she said sure so I walked straight to Kara. She looked up from her book and smiled saying "Finally!". She asked me why I didn't show up to breakfast, and what took me so long? I answered both of those questions fairly quick, then asked her what activity she wanted to do first.

* * *

 ** **I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.****

 **Please tell me what you think of this by giving it a review whether it be complementary or telling me everything that needs fixing or that you just don't like it. Everything helps! Thanks!**

 **Lucy392**


	6. In the end I'll always Hate dreams

Kara and I had just gotten back from the archery range when the conch horn blew (Kara was surprisingly good at archery. Me, I improved like a snail beating its mile's fastest speed). I rushed to the Hermes cabin so I wouldn't miss eating my food again. I just got there when they started to leave so I just waited till all of them passed and went to the end of the line. Dinner for me was spaghetti with a side of garlic bread and broccoli. When all of the campers were finished with dinner we had a camp sing along (none of the voices were that good). I went and hung out with Kara. When things were rapping up Chiron said some announcements and sent us to our cabins. Before all of the cabins were gone Chiron walked up to me said he might have figured out what it meant and to come to his office so we can talk. It about a minute for my gears to start clicking to understand what he meant. I followed him to his office and Chiron said what he thought it meant "Alli, what if your dad isn't your dad, what if he just adopted you and never told you."

"Chiron, he's my dad not my foster parent."

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense. You said that you don't have any siblings and you clearly stated that the man said the 'one you took in to your dad' and your the only person that lives with him."

"Chiron are you saying that my dad is supposed to kill me!" I demanded

"It's the only thing that makes sense." he persisted

"So if that's true than my godly parent could be a girl or guy?"

"I guess."

"Ugh, Chiron, let me think about this, maybe I'll draw the same conclusion as you, but I know one thing... I need rest." I said while getting up.

"Okay why don't you go to your cabin and get some rest but Alli, think about it." He said that and I left, ready to sleep.

I laid down on my bed and immediately fell asleep. I saw some type of cage made out of mud and vines. the vines wrapped everywhere and the mud filled in the gaps. Inside the cage was this human figure with some of the vines that make the prison wrapped around her hands holding her limp body up. Her breathing was faint but she was still alive. Her skin was stained with blood. There was something about her presence I couldn't put my finger on. She shot her head up as if she heard someone coming and locked her eyes with mine. I could understand what she was trying to tell me even though she never spoke. A man approached her and asked her questions that she didn't seem to understand. There was one thing the man said that made me realize who she was. She looked at me one last time then my dream went blank. I sat straight up and banged my head while doing so. I saw that it was already light out and lights in cabins were already on so I got up and picked my area up. The conch horn blew so we all got in line and headed to the dining pavilion. I didn't waste any time eating so I could tell Chiron about my dream. When I was done I got up and walked over to Chiron to tell him about my dream. Once I was done he sat there thinking and said he would get in touch with Olympus right away. He said the announcements real quick then hurried away. I walked back to my table and some of the kids near me at my table asked me what that was about. I told them it was about a dream I had but only that.

After breakfast Kara and I went to the arena to practice with swords. I improved a little since last time. We then went to the climbing wall and kept telling ourselves that we would climb it but in the end we just moved to the next activity instead of killing ourselves by climbing the wall. We went to the arts and crafts center and proved to be pretty good at it! Then we went to the archery range. Both of us improved Kara more than me but I still got better. Instead of hitting the tree and in the circles that didn't count I actually hit the ones that did count. The only thing though is that wherever I aim it hits low, I noticed this so I aimed a little high above the center and hit the bullseye. That lasted about two rounds then someone asked if they could use my bow. We ended up leaving because the kid never gave the bow back like he said he would. The lake was next on our invisible list. We kayaked and swam mostly but we also sat in the sun and talked. We went to the Pegasus stables and feed the Pegasus cookies. They will be our friends forever now! We went back to the cabins and went our different ways. I had just sat down to read when Chiron entered the cabin and walked over to me. "Alli, we need to go somewhere without distractions!" He said while motioning for me to follow him. We walked to the archery range which was empty so we shot at targets while going over the dream I had last night. "You said there was a cage with a woman in it, but you didn't know who it was at first, she locked eyes with you and you think you know what she meant then a man walked in and asked her questions that she didn't know the answers to. He said something that made you realize who it was am I correct on this."

"Yes."

"You realized that she was... Artemis."

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**


	7. The Prophecy

**Flashback...**

"You said there was a cage with a woman in it, but you didn't know who it was at first, she locked eyes with you and you think you know what she meant. Then a man walked in and asked her questions that she didn't know the answers to. He said something that made you realize who it was, am I correct on this."

"Yes."

"You realized that she was... Artemis."

 **A few minutes later...**

"Chiron what are you doing?" I yelled.

"I have to contact Mt. Olympus. But first come with me." He said with a shockingly alerted tone in his voice. He stopped searching for something and headed out the door. "Where are we going?" I asked cautious to not unnerve him any more than I already had.

"To the Oracle." He answered firmly.

"Why?" I asked (another dumb question, but hey I was new to this).

"Ha!" He chuckled half-heartedly "To give you a prophecy of course."

"Oh." I said realizing how stupid I can be "Why me Chiron, why do I receive the prophecy?"

"Because your the one who had the dream, which means your the one Artemis chose to lead the quest." Once we got to the cave of the Oracle, Chiron talked to the current Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Chiron called me over to answer some of Rachel's questions, but when she was opening her mouth she froze up and the green mist came out of her mouth.

 _Three shall go south, facing many foes,_

 _Seeking advice from one ancient and old,_

 _One shall fail to save one of their own,_

 _One shall speak the last words known,_

 _One shall fall in the last battle fought,_

 _While one is left to unchain the one they sought._

I stood there appalled. Finally Chiron snapped me out of my trance and back into reality. Rachel didn't seem to know what happened but soon was let on by Chiron when he said "Thank you Rachel for your time. I shall go back to my office and warn Olympus of what's happened." He then left. I stood there confused of what just happened and was trying to sort out what it meant. Rachel looked at me then said "It's no bother."

"What?"

"Trying to figure out what it means." She answered."You can only reveal what it means by letting it unravel on its own."

"Well there's no harm in trying, right?"

"Well, no... only if you don't try to change it."

"What happens if you do try and change it?" I asked.

"The prophecy will still unravel but it might take longer... or even a shorter amount of time." She replied. "It's better to just let it unwind the way it's supposed to."

"Uh, thanks Rachel... I think."

"If I were you Alli, I would choose the people who go on the quest with me wisely, 'cause you never know what situations you'll find yourself in." The conch horn blew so I ran to the dining pavilion. As I was running to the dining pavilion I thought about what Rachel said but quickly discarded it from my thoughts. When I reached the pavilion all of the cabins were already there getting their food. Chiron walked up to me and said I needed to pick two campers then to start packing for the quest soon. I got my food then sat down at the Hermes table since I hadn't been claimed yet. Haley asked "Where have you been?"

"Chiron and I went to see the Oracle."

"Uh, that place... its creepy there... gives me the uh... creeps." She said.

"What were you and Chiron doing there?" Amy jumped in, stealing the words from Haley's mouth.

"I would rather not say just yet, maybe you could ask Chiron or just wait."

"Wait for what?" The twin girls said in unison.

"Ugh, fine I got a prophecy... okay!" I said, frustrated that they wouldn't let it go.

"Awesome! What did it say?"

"It said, ' _Three shall go south, facing many foes, Seeking advice from one ancient and old, One shall fail to save one of their own, One shall speak the last words known, One shall fall in the last battle fought, While one is left to unchain the one they sought' I know."_

"You know what?"

"It's very confusing and it sounds like its a hopeless cause."

"Why do you say that?"

"The line ' _One shall fail to save one of their own'_ oh and ' _One shall fall in the last battle fought'_ gives me the impression one or two of us are going to die _._ "

"But you can't tell what they mean."

"But I can guess." I said.

The next day Chiron called a meeting for all the head counselors to meet in the big house to discuss my prophecy (he also told me to come).


	8. Already a BAD start

**Alli's POV**

"One thing was decided at that almost pointless meeting: I needed to start off on the quest right away.

"The conch horn sounded. All of the campers came flooding into the dinning pavilion. Mr. D sat on the stage thing, next to Chiron. All of the demigods got their food and sacrificed to the gods then came and sat down. Dionysus stood up while Chiron said the announcements. Once he was done he said "After everyone finishes their food, stay here!" He went on, "Alli Johnson received a prophecy, and needs to choose two demigods to come with her." I looked at him thinking 'why would he put me on the spot like that.' Then it came to me how else would I pick two demigods! Campers at the Hermes cabin stared at me because they actually knew who I was and others started asking me questions like: Who are you going to pick? and Why you? to questions like that I simply said I don't know. I wasn't really good at anything at camp like sword fighting or archery for example. So what would make me good at leading a quest?

Everybody was staring at me while I stood debating who I should pick. It was rather awkward if I do say so myself. Finally I said "Kara and..." I honestly had no idea who I was going to pick next. I scanned the crowd looking for the right person when I locked eyes with a kid named Damian. "And… Damian." Once I said who was going on the quest with me the campers began to depart.

Damian seemed like he was a quiet guy but he had a determined look in his eyes. He had a darker tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and looked like he was around my age. He lives at camp year round and has been here two years.

 **Damian's POV**

The first time I saw Alli I thought she was for sure an Aphrodite kid, but when Kara arrived at camp and was claimed before her I figured that she wasn't. Alli is smoking hot (Which is why I thought she might be a daughter of Aphrodite). She has blue-green eyes, curly blonde hair, and a darkish caramel skin tone. She seems to have an entertaining/positive personality, most of the time, but she is shy which makes it hard to get to know her (which I've attempted many times). I sat in the Apollo cabin packing a small bag of medicine, food, and clothes for the quest. I grabbed my quiver and bow then headed out the door. Kara and Alli were waiting at the Big House for me and were chatting away. I walked up the steps and immediately we headed out. As we discussed the quest we passed the boundary of the camp which meant we were vulnerable to the attacks of monsters. Alli recited the prophecy saying: Three shall go south, facing many foes, Seeking advice from one ancient and old, One shall fail to save one of their own One shall speak the last words known, One shall fall in the last battle fought, While one is left to unchain the one they sought. This made me uneasy but there was no turning back.

 **Alli's POV**

I brought a sword that felt okay in my hand but was a little to heavy. I packed food and some clothes, money, and drachmas in my backpack then met up with Kara and together we walked to the Big House. A few minutes later Damian ran up and we started off on our journey. I told Damian and Kara the prophecy, and I could tell that both of them were uneasy about it also. Damian kept glancing at me like there was something wrong. I don't know why I picked Damian, but I felt like I had no other choice. When we locked eyes I sensed his determination to prove something... but what? Before I could finish my thought process I saw something run in the woods from the corner of my eye. I mentioned it to Kara and Damian. They said they didn't see or hear anything but that didn't really mean much. After that we were on high alert. Hours passed and nothing happened so we just assumed it was a deer or something. When we finally got to the city, we got a cab to take us far south as it could take us with the amount of money we had. We got to a city called York in Pennsylvania. From there, we hitch-hiked to a wooded area, then set up camp. We decided that somebody needed to be on watch so we found three twigs, two of them the same length and one as you might say the short "straw". I put them all in my hand and mixed them up while the other two were facing away. Kara drew first and got a longer one. Damian drew next and got other the long twig, so I ended up on watch. Damian insisted on doing first watch but I turned him down so instead he would do second watch.

 **Kara's POV**

I walked back to the Aphrodite cabin excited but a little scared. When I got to my bed I started to pack but Drew (The former cabin counselor and one of the meanest people at camp) walked up to me, "Hey Kara..." she said my name with extra emphasis, "good luck on the quest... maybe you'll come back alive."

"Go away, Drew!" I yelled.

"What you going to do... make me." She said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I won't..." I said, "because this might be the last time I have to put up with you. And if I do die, I want you to remember that I didn't turn out to be a bully like you, Drew." I finished packing my stuff and with that I left that building and met up with Alli. We walked to the big house and I told her about what happened. A few minutes later Damian came up and we headed out.

We all stood in the woods debating who should be on watch first but we weren't getting anywhere with that so Alli came up with an idea. She did the short straw scheme. Alli ended up with the short straw but Damian kept on insisting to do first watch. Every single time, she turned him down so he ended up doing second watch which meant I had third but hey I was fine with that. Soon after, I fell asleep. For any demigod there always is a restless sleep when the dreams kick in. I was in this dark place, it wasn't a room yet it seemed confined. Monsters were everywhere but it looked as if they had swarmed around this one particular dark form. A raspy yet rich voice began to speak, "I am almost, risen!" All of the monsters cheered, "Only a few more days before my return to defeat these puny humans!" I had sweat pouring down my face when suddenly the dark figure in the center turned and faced me. His face was horrible. Scars covered what once looked like it was an alluring face and he had a wicked smile. He is the exact definition of the villains in movies. His eyes locked with mine. He opened his mouth and began to speak, "Before you go, oh puny one, tell Camp Half Blood, Tartarus is rising." I realized he was the one speaking before. Tartarus swiped his hand and the dream moved on. It looked like I was in a room with the gods which meant I was at Mount Olympus. All of the gods even Hades were there. As I scanned all of them I noticed one throne was empty. "I know that this has brought some concern upon us since it's only been a few months after the war with Gaea but we have to remain strong!" A god with a deep voice said, who I guessed he was Zeus. "Lord Zeus you know this will be disastrous." One of the goddess's said

"And what about Artemis, we don't know where she is, it's been way too long without communication from her." Another god pointed out.

"I know, it very well could be disastrous but if we're going to not stay strong we might as well surrender now." He went on "I don't know about Artemis, Apollo... maybe the three that departed today could find her and free her if she was taken by Tartarus." Zeus looked up and blocked me out causing me to wake up. Damian was now on watch and saw me stir "What's wrong Kara?" I kind of side stepped his question and just asked "Is it almost time for my watch?"

"Uh, yeah." He answered. I took over watch and sat against a tree. The rest of the night I watched the two of them sleep peacefully.

 **Alli's POV**

The sun was rising when everything at camp was packed up and ready to go. We were getting ready to leave when we heard a noise and a monster emerged from the woods. We all drew our weapons ready to fight. Damian pointed out that it was a Chimera, and he also gave us a whole history lesson while we fought it(Which I found a little annoying). The Chimera had a head of a lion, a body of a goat, and a tail that had a head of a rattlesnake. The rattlesnake head lunged at Kara and narrowly missed her but instead it jammed its head in a tree knocking it out. Damian was shooting arrows at it's heart but they didn't have any effect on it. I swung my sword at it's head and hit it a couple of times but it didn't slow down a bit. It shot fire causing the woods to ignite in flames. The woods or what was left of the woods was a hundred degrees hotter. I began to get dizzy from the heat but the monster seemed to be unaffected. The Chimera swiped its paw, claws extended and everything. I wasn't thinking clearly from the heat so I didn't side-step causing it's claw to dig into my gut. My stomach flared up. I glanced down and saw that my blood was pouring out of my stomach. My head began to spin from the pain and I blacked out.


	9. Death and Victory

**Alli's POV**

 **Flashback...**

The Chimera swiped its paw, claws extended and everything. I wasn't thinking clearly from the heat so I didn't side-step causing it's claw to dig into my gut. My stomach flared up. I glanced down and saw that my blood was pouring out of my stomach. My head began to spin from the pain and I blacked out.

 **Damian's POV**

I was shooting the Chimera with arrows but they had no effect on it. Alli was using her sword and hit it in the face several times making good sized cuts but the Chimera never slowed down. The monster shot fire everywhere engulfing the woods in flames. It began to grow immensely hot. Alli began to look shaky and the Chimera swiped it's paw. My heart began to race as I saw that Alli wasn't going to side step. 'Was the third part of the prophecy unfolding? Was Alli going to be the one to die?' The Chimera's claw dug into Alli's side. Her mouth came open as if she was about to scream in pain but no sound came out of it. Then her body went limp.

Rage filled my mind. I shot arrows at the monster, and when I remembered that hitting it in the body didn't work I thought of a different plan. As I scanned the Chimera for any weak spots I noticed it's eyes. I knocked an arrow, aimed, and fired. This time the arrow didn't bounce of, instead it embedded itself in the monsters eye. It roared with fury as half of its vision was taken away. I loaded my bow again and shot it's other eye. The Chimera was unable to see us so I climbed down from the cliff I was on and pulled out my dagger. Slowly I walked up to its face and jabbed the arrow further into its skull with the hopes that it would cut into its brain. The monster groaned and disintegrated into sand.

Kara looked at me with horror and awe. Then she looked at Alli and ran to her side.

 **Kara's POV**

The Chimera had hurt Alli badly but I couldn't run to her side to help her because I had my own problems to worry about. I was hacking at its side but that had no effect on it. Damian had shot it in both of it's eyes and had climbed down from the cliff. He carefully walked to its head with a dagger drawn then grabbed the arrow. I thought he was going to pull it out but instead he pushed it farther in. The Chimera was swiping her paws at him but never hit him since she couldn't see where he was and he kept moving out of its reach. Damian pushed the arrows so far in that the monster disintegrated. He had so much anger showing on his face that he scared me almost as much as the monster did. But he killed the Chimera when neither me or Alli could so I set the thought aside and focused on helping Alli. I glanced at Alli then ran to her side. She had a huge gash in her side and blood was pouring out of it. I was thanking the gods that Damian was a child of Apollo and had brought some medicine and bandages. Alli's face was so pale and she looked so sick. I felt so useless and I didn't know what to do.

I kept thinking about the prophecy and how it said 'One shall fail to save one of their own'. Does that mean that we won't be able to save her? She didn't even know who her godly parent was yet. Or maybe that part of the prophecy hasn't come yet.

 **Damian's POV**

Alli was lying there on death's door. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to save her. She was so pale and vulnerable. I felt her head checking for a fever and it was burning up. I got Kara to soak a cloth, squeeze most of the water out, then fold it up and put it on Alli's head. Meanwhile I got some cotton balls and cleaned around her wound. Once most of the blood was cleared away I saw just how big the cut was. It was about four inches long, two inches wide, and three inches deep. Luckily the claw didn't hit any vital organs. After about two minutes she was covered in blood again. I had Kara put pressure on the wound while I cleaned her up again. Once I was done with that I grabbed a needle and stitching thread and stitched her up. Careful to no break the thread I cleaned the blood off her one last time. Kara helped me wrap her up to keep some pressure on her gash and and so dirt wouldn't get in it and cause an infection.

 **Three hours later...**

Kara and I sat in the woods where we fought the Chimera waiting for Alli to wake up. Kara kept glancing at me like there was something wrong. Finally I asked "Kara why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"What you did to the Chimera, you showed no mercy. You killed it only out of anger. And I know it hurt Alli but your face... was... full of only hatred and fury."

"Wait you feel bad for the Chimera?"

"No... I'm just saying that you killed the Chimera _only_ out of anger and hatred... not because it was trying to kill _you_."

"Oh... I see." We didn't speak for the rest of the night. It got dark and we were tired so Kara slept while I was on watch.

I looked at Alli and remembered a memory at Camp Half Blood I had of her. 'It was the first week Alli was at Camp and we did capture the flag. The Apollo cabin, Athena cabin, Poseidon cabin (which was just Percy), Demeter cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and Hermes cabin were all on the same team. Alli didn't really know what she was doing so she watched the flag with five others and hid waiting for any campers on the other team who would try to steal it. We had archers in the trees around the flag in case campers somehow got past the five guarding it. Alli had a sword ready to take on whoever might try to take the flag. She was determined to keep the flag untouched.

When the conch horn blew the first set of campers stealthily walked through the woods searching for the flag on the other team. The ares Cabin didn't even try to be stealthy, they just ran out yelling all sorts of stuff. The first group of Ares kids came and looked around and didn't see anyone watching our flag and ran in the clearing. Arrows went flying and the five guarding it began dueling. The Ares kids were strong but they were outnumbered. The Apollo kids shot a couple in the shins and the five took care of the rest. Alli actually took out a kid but he was small. She did get cut a couple of times but with the adrenaline rush she didn't notice. She had a huge grin on her face as she knocked out the Ares kid. Thirty minutes passed and neither team had got a flag pass the creek yet. There were yells on the woods on the other side of the creek. a few minutes later Annabeth and maybe six other campers were running with the flag from a swarm of kids on the other team. Annabeth and the others passed the creek and we won. Chiron gathered all of the campers and announced the winners.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alli stir. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were open. "Hey! How are you doing?" I said.

"Ugh... my stomach hurts." She said weakly.

"Yeah, the Chimera got you pretty good."

"Why aren't you dead?What happened?" She asked.

"I found its weak spot." I answered. "Your lucky to be alive, Alli."

"I don't feel lucky."

"Well, you are."


End file.
